


Invitation

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike watches Buffy.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Million Words





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Invitation  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Spike watches Buffy.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "smoke" for the [A Drabble/Icon Challenge](https://1-million-%0Awords.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20drabble%2Ficon) at 1_million_words

Smoke billowed in front of Spike as he leaned against the tree and watched the slayer through her window. His eyes widened. _What the hell was she doing? Why was she moving her hips as if inviting him to...? Did she know he was watching?_

His name, whispered hungrily carried through the open window. She knew.

If his heart could beat it would be racing with excitement. With a wicked smile, Spike dropped the cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his heel as he walked purposefully towards the door. _After all who was he to resist an invitation?_


End file.
